I'm obsessed with you
by KimmiSN
Summary: Después de una mala experiencia en el pasado, le conocí y sé que no es un amor sano. Después de todo es Sasuke Uchiha del que hablo.
1. Regreso

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Kimmy Akasuna no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**~I'm obsessed with you~**

No era una mañana distinta a las demás. Solo era una mañana común y corriente, aunque un poco fría.

_El cielo es muy gris hoy _– pensé mientras observaba todo a mí alrededor dentro de mi auto color negro.

El semáforo estaba en rojo y no había mucho que hacer mientras esperaba a que cambiara de color. Suspiré repetidas veces tratando de empañar mi ventanilla. Siempre me había gustado dibujar en las ventanillas de mis vecinos cuando estas se empañaban y no estaban dentro de sus autos, claro.

Sólo cuando escuché el rugir de una moto a mi lado, fue que supe que el semáforo había cambiado de color.

-Eso fue rápido – murmuré arrancando mi coche tranquilamente.

Después de todo, no llevaba prisa alguna.

Simple y sencillamente era una mañana común y corriente y no quería llegar temprano a casa de mi madre.

Tokio había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vi. Habían pasado 8 largos meses desde la última vez que vine desde Corea del Sur.

Me daba la impresión de que me había perdido mucho.

Los arboles ya estaban rosas por la próxima llegada de la primavera y aun así se sentía frio el ambiente.

Así que, transitaba tranquilamente por las calles que me habían visto crecer. Respetaba cada señalamiento vial y de vez en cuando cedía el paso a algún niño que quería desesperadamente cruzar la calle.

Había tenido que llamarle a un amigo una semana antes para que se encargara de revisar mi auto y desempolvarlo. 8 meses en Corea no eran fáciles, menos para mi pobre coche que había quedado abandonado en el estacionamiento de mi pequeña casa rosa.

-Soy Sakura Haruno. Vengo a ver a la señorita Yamanaka. – le dije al guardia que cuidaba la entrada a la zona residencial en la que vivía mi mejor amiga, Ino.

-Un momento, por favor – respondió sonriente.

2 minutos después estaba abriendo el gran portón y yo ya estaba sacando un brazo por la ventanilla para darle las gracias.

Me estacioné frente a la enorme casa color rosa pastel, con un gran jardín y enormes ventanales. Era una hermosa casa con el número _13_ y 2 coches estacionados en un enorme garaje. Aunque, suponía, no era lo suficientemente grande. Si fuera así podría cerrar su garaje y no exhibirían sus autos último modelo.

_O tal vez a Ino sólo le gusta presumir… un poco._

Bajé del coche y saqué mi bolso y mi abrigo que había aventado a la parte trasera. Me acomodé el vestido verde que llevaba y me puse el abrigo de piel blanca que llevaba enrollado en el brazo.

Traté inútilmente de acomodar mi revuelto cabello y resignada decidí al fin caminar rumbo a la puerta de madera que se presentaba frente a mí.

Fijé mí vista en el timbre que cada vez veía más y más cerca como gritándome: ¿_Qué esperas? ¡Tócame, tócame!_

Y lo hice. Al primer ruido provocado por el timbre, supe que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que las puertas se abrieran.

En mi cabeza conté los segundos impaciente.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ci…nco, s…eis…_

Lo siguiente que supe fue que tenía unos blancos y largos brazos enrollados alrededor de mi cuello.

-¡Sakura! – escuché un chillido que mezclaba una risa y un quejido de sorpresa.

-Hola, Ino – sonreí llevando mis brazos a su espalda, abrazándola.

-Te extrañé, frentona – si no la conociera, pensaría que estaba llorando. Pero la conocía muy bien y sabía que no lloraba por temor a arruinar su maquillaje. Prefería morderse la lengua antes de dejar que una lágrima manchara su perfecta obra de arte que tenia por rostro.

-Y yo a ti… cerda.

Ino se separó de mí y tomándome de la muñeca me adentro en su casa. Una "pequeña" casa.

-Entonces, ¿tu madre te dio mi dirección como le pedí?

-Me llamo a penas la tuvo.

-Que linda – sonrió nostálgica – ¿Cómo estás?

-¿De qué? – aparente desinterés.

-Sakura, sabes que puedes decirme…

-Lo sé – suspiré apretando fuertemente el bolso negro que tenia entre mis dedos. – es sólo que preferiría no hacerlo…

-Entiendo – suspiró – ¿quisieras té? – preguntó haciéndome una seña con la cabeza para que le siguiera a la cocina.

-¿Tienes con limón? – dije sentándome en una silla de su desayunador.

-Tu favorito – dijo sacando una caja verde de su alacena.

-Perfecto – sonreí impaciente.

-Te vez… delgada ¿estás comiendo bien? – preguntó sacando su fino juego de té.

-Lo hago, soy doctora. Yo sé de alimentación mejor de lo que crees.

-Soy nutrióloga, sé más de alimentación de lo que tu aprendiste con tus libros de anatomía – prendió su estufa para calentar el agua en la tetera.

-No te burles – pero no pude evitar reír con ella.

-Entonces… ¿Qué comiste estos días? – preguntó volviendo a la calma.

-Supongo que comida – dije irónica.

-Muy graciosa – sonrió de nuevo.

Después de eso, un cómodo silencio invadió la cocina. Observé distraídamente por una ventanilla el enorme jardín que tenía. Para tener 2 semanas viviendo en esa enorme casa, estaba perfecto su jardín. Y no pude evitar pensar en lo hermosas que se veían sus rosas.

Quería estar ahí afuera. Tomar una rosa y olerla como solía hacerlo antes. Quería sentir cada pétalo y ¿por qué no? Quizás hasta perderme en ella como cuando recibía una de regalo.

Como antes.

El chillido de la tetera nos recordó que estábamos ahí las dos.

Me exalté cuando la vi ofreciéndome una taza caliente con la bolsita de té a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa? – Sonrió – así tendrás la conciencia.

-No es nada – le devolví la sonrisa – sólo estaba distraída pensando.

-¿Qué pensabas? – preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Tengo… tengo muchas cosas que empacar cuando me mude de nuevo aquí.

-¿Es eso? – dijo desconfiando.

-Y… ¿alguna novedad de la que deba enterarme? – quise cambiar de tema.

-Ya lo sabes todo – dijo sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de sus delgados labios.

Y fue entonces que observé como su vista la desviaba a su mano izquierda. Más específicamente a su dedo anular en donde posaba un hermoso anillo de oro con una fina y pequeña piedra color blanco.

-No lo puedo creer aun. La última vez que hablamos por teléfono, hace 3 semanas, dijiste que estabas dudando.

-No hay más dudas – suspiró – estoy completamente segura de que amo a ese hombre.

-Llevas 7 meses saliendo con él, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta seguridad? – dije tratando de no sonar muy fría. Era un mal hábito que había agarrado desde hacía 2 meses.

-Simplemente lo sé – dijo sin quitar esa hermosa curva de sus labios.

-Y… ¿realmente quieres casarte?

-Sakura, estoy completamente segura de que quiero casarme… con él – dijo recalcando cada palabra.

-Es que…

-¿Por qué no simplemente te levantas de la silla y me das un abrazo, frentona? – me interrumpió.

Y a pesar de que había perdido el gusto por los abrazos, me levanté con cuidado para no derramar ninguna gota de té en su fino mantel, y le abracé con fuerza.

-Felicidades, amiga – mordí mi labio para no sollozar – desde de todo corazón que te haga feliz.

-Sakura – suspiró cerca de mi oído izquierdo – realmente le amo.

-Lo sé, te conozco muy bien y sé que es así.

Una cálida gota cayó en mi hombro y se deslizó por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi codo.

-Ino, no llores – traté de consolarle.

-No sabes cómo te extrañé – noté cómo trató de sonreír.

-Escucha – dije soltándome de su abrazo – yo debería llorar, después de todo me reemplazaras por ese tipejo – hice un vago intento por sonar como antes de que me fuera a Corea.

Así como éramos antes ella y yo. Un par de locas inmaduras que estaban juntas y siempre decían cosas sin sentido para molestar a la otra.

-Sabes que no es así – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sé – suspiré.

-Oye – dijo secándose una escurridiza lagrima que estaba cerca de su mejilla derecha – ¿Vienes a cenar con nosotros esta noche?

-¿Con nosotros?

-Mi prometido y yo, tonta – se burló.

-No sé, sería…

-Perfecto – me interrumpió – sería perfecto. Él debe conocer a mi dama de honor.

-Pero… sería un mal tercio y…

-Vamos, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, pero debo ir a ver a mi madre antes.

-Entiendo, entonces te vería en el restaurante.

-¿"The petite fleur"?

-Frentona, que buena memoria.

-Tu restaurante favorito – murmuré.

-Y donde le conocí – suspiró.

-Pero, aun no me has dicho, ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?

-Si te dije – dijo haciendo una mueca.

-No recuerdo – dije mordiéndome el labio.

-Bueno, le conocerás esta noche. Trata de recordarlo para entonces – dijo mostrándome la lengua y sentándose en su silla a tomar su té.

-No seas así, Ino. Dime como se llama – rogué.

-Bueno… ¿y si mejor te lo enseño?

-¿Qué? Lo conoceré en unas horas y…

Sin escucharme se levantó de la silla y cuando volvió traía un marco dorado. No pude ver la foto porque la maldita traía volteada el cuadro.

-¡Cha chaaaaaaaaan! – exclamó.

Tomé el cuadro entre mis manos y lo vi.

-Sasuke Uchiha – dijo sonando satisfecha – mi futuro esposo.

Pero yo no escuchaba del todo bien. Yo ya no estaba en esa cocina.

Yo estaba perdida en ese par de ojos negros como la noche. Estaba perdida en esa pequeña y perfecta nariz y en esos labios pequeños y pálidos, y claro, en ese cabello negro como sus ojos y algo revuelto.

-Hey, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Ino agitando una mano frente a mis ojos.

-Na… nada – tartamudee – sólo le observaba bien. No dejaré que mi amiga se case con cualquier sujeto – mentí.

Realmente conocía a Ino y esperaba de ella cualquier cosa, cualquier clase de tipo. Cuando Ino se encaprichaba con algo, era peligrosa.

Pero ¡Carajos! El tipo era perfecto.

-Sasuke Uchiha – repetí, casi para mí misma.

-Es él – Ino suspiró – Mi futuro esposo.

Entonces esas palabras me golpearon con fuerza. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Esa pequeña parte de mí al que llamaba "conciencia" me estaba gritando: _¡Sal de ahí, ahora! Suelta ese marco y corre… huye, Sakura, huye._

Pero mis pies no me obedecieron.

Y el hecho de seguir sosteniendo su retrato no me ayudaba del todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Me llama kimberly – Sí, yo tampoco sé en qué pensaba mi mamá cuando me puso ese nombre. Y mi papá en dejarla. – Kim o Kimmy para mis amigos… en realidad, todos me llaman Kim

Estoy empezando esta historia.

Tengan paciencia si tardo en subirlo, porfitas. Solía escribir con mi bff Angii, pero ambas entramos a medicina :) No parece, pero no nos queda mucho tiempo libre y pues, hoy decidí no hacer tarea y aquí estoy (:

Actualizaré tan pronto tenga tiempo :3

Arigato~


	2. Hilos del destino

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Kimmy Akasuna no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Siempre presta atención a todo a tu alrededor, nunca sabes cuando algo te puede cambiar el día._

Era perfecto. Jodidamente perfecto.

Esa mirada decía mucho sin decir nada, nada. Y en mi mente no había cosa que yo deseara más que él me mirara. Porque esa mirada me estaba volviendo loca, y eso que sólo era una foto en la que le estaba viendo.

-¿Qué te parece? – me preguntó Ino tomando el marco de mis manos.

-Es… lindo.

-¿Sólo lindo? – Casi gritó – vamos, tienes que aceptar que es lo más sensual que has visto en tu vida.

-En realidad – giré el rostro a otro lado – No es mi tipo.

-El mío si – suspiró – No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy – y muy patéticamente, a mi manera d ver, apretó el cuadro contra su pecho.

-Entonces… – dije tomando el poco de té que quedaba en mi taza – Te veo a las 8, ¿está bien?

-¡Perfecto! – Sonrió – Te veo en la noche.

-Bien – me levanté de la silla – ahora debo ir a casa de mi madre…

Ino se puso seria de repente. Ella conocía muy bien a Tsunade y sabia que no era precisamente una de esas personas que se merecían ser llamadas "madre" pero era mi madre y…

-Salúdamela – dijo aun seria.

-Cómo no – dije irónica caminando rumbo a su puerta – nos vemos en la noche.

-Bien, yo llamaré a Sasuke para que no haga compromisos – fue lo último que escuché antes de salir de su casa.

Cuando estuve en mi coche de nuevo suspiré. ¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar?

Era uno de esos días que prometía ser muy, muy, largo.

Arranqué de nuevo el coche y muy a mi pesar, mi conciencia me dijo que ya era hora de ir a ese lugar del que no guardaba muy buenos recuerdos.

A casa de mi madre.

Algo en mi interior me gritaba: ¡No vayas, no vayas! Que absurdo, pero realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de ir, eso era más que obvio.

Estando en Corea atravesé una crisis emocional que me había dejado sin muchos ánimos para seguir con mi vida. Realmente nunca había pensado en el suicidio, pero no dejaba de pensar que realmente necesitaba egoístamente a alguien a mi lado para consolarme.

Cuando le llamé a Ino, ella me escuchó atentamente, pero nunca le pedí que viajara a verme. Ella tenía pareja y sabia que no quería separarse de él. La entendía.

Cuando le llamé a mi madre, ella dijo: _"¿Estas triste? Vamos, ni que te fueras a morir por eso. Eres una exagerada. Detesto que trates de llamar la atención de esa manera, Sakura."_

Ese había sido el consuelo materno que había recibido.

Así que cuando comencé a reconocer las casas que colindaban con la de mi madre, sentí que un balde de agua helada me cayó encima. Mi cuerpo se quedó helado, me ericé por completo y creo que hasta estaba temblando.

_¡Ahora o nunca! Vamos, Sakura. Es tú última oportunidad para escapar de aquí. ¡Huye!_

Y cuando ya tenía el dedo índice frente al timbre que estaba al lado del gran enrejado negro, mi cabeza me gritó alertada de nuevo.

_¡HUYE!_

Pero, siendo yo, nunca le hacía mucho caso a mi cerebro.

El peculiar sonido del timbre retumbando por mis oídos me hizo pensar que ya era demasiado tarde. No había vuelta atrás.

-Sakura. – Escuché una fuerte voz femenina cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Madre – sonreí sin muchas ganas – he vuelto.

-Ya veo – respondió haciéndose a un lado para que yo pasara.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? – pregunté tratando de sonar preocupada.

-Igual que siempre – dijo sentándose en uno de esos enromes sillones de cuero blanco que tenía.

-Ya veo – me senté en un sillón justo frente a ella.

Y en esos breves segundos comprendí que en verdad había silencios cómodos.

Muy cómodos.

Pero mi vida últimamente era como esas historias que nunca terminaban como uno quisiera.

Así fue como el silencio se rompió:

-¡Mamá! Necesito un vestido negro, pronto.

No necesité voltear a ver para saber quien habló. Esa chillona voz. Creo que hasta en pesadillas la había escuchado.

-Hola, Karin – dije sin despegar mí vista del jarrón de rosas que estaba en una mesita justo entre mi madre y yo.

-Sakura – escuché que murmuró – Qué bueno que estás aquí – dijo pasando de largo mi saludo y dirigiéndose a tomar un bolso negro que estaba justo al lado mío.

Y la vi. Aun era pelirroja. Alta y creo que más delgada. No sé porque siempre usó tacones tan altos, si ella es demasiado alta.

Karin Haruno. Mi hermana.

-¿Porqué? – traté de no sonar muy interesada ante su aparente "felicidad" por mi visita.

-Puedes llevarme al centro comercial por un vestido – Estaba muy loca si pensaba qué…

-Magnífica idea, que sirva de algo que estés aquí – Me dijo mi madre sonriéndole a Karin.

No me dolió en lo absoluto, estaba más que acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos por parte de Tsu… mi madre.

-Sí – sonreí falsamente. – ¿Por qué no? Pero, iremos en tu coche, ¿no?

No. Ino me había dicho en una llamada telefónica, que Karin había chocado su coche y había perdido hasta la licencia de conducir.

-N…no – dijo nerviosa – mi auto… está… – arruinado, completamente destrozado. – está en el taller.

-¿Qué le pasó? – oh, realmente disfrutaba levemente este momento.

-Me chocaron – mintió. Y bueno, yo nunca le creería eso. Ella sólo había obtenido su licencia por un caprichito. Las probabilidades de qué ella chocara con una bicicleta eran más altas y creíbles que el tono de su teñido cabello.

-Cuánto lo siento – deberían darme un reconocimiento por buena actriz.

-Sakura, regresaras a vivir aquí, ¿cierto? – Tsunade sonaba sospechosa.

-Si – asentí insegura – hoy deben llegar mis cosas en el camión de mudanzas.

-Porque no le dejas tu auto a Karin mientras…

-¡NO! – Grité – es MI auto.

-Eres una egoísta – Tsunade se levantó del sillón enfadada y mirándome como si, como si no fuera su hija. A veces dudaba serlo.

-No importa, mamá – Karin le interrumpió – no quisiera nada que ella haya usado.

Sonreí de lado. A veces la frialdad de Karin me beneficiaba.

-Eso no te quita lo egoísta – Tsunade estaba muy enfadada.

Y a mí, no me importó nada.

Tomé mi bolso y abrigo y me di la vuelta rumbo a la puerta. Ya había respirado suficiente de ese aire hostil que se sentía en esa casa.

-Hasta luego – alcé una mano para despedirme, pero con la vista hacia la puerta.

No pretendía estar ahí más tiempo.

Salí y recorrí ese empedrado jardín donde al final me esperaba mi coche.

-_Vamos, Sakura, sólo unos cuantos pasos más _– me decía a mi misma mientras caminaba hacia la salida tan rápido como mis pies y mis muy altos tacones me permitían.

_Solo un paso más…_

-Si no sabes caminar con tacones tan altos… no deberías ponértelos – Esa jodida voz. Karin –… te vez ridícula, como si quisieras salir volando con ellos.

-¿Te parece? – dije ironizando.

-Como sea, sólo llévame al centro comercial. Sirve y te compras un vestido decente – dijo esperando a que le quitara el seguro al coche.

-Claro, es que los míos son horribles – entré al coche tratando de controlar mi instinto de aventarle mis llaves en la cara.

-Pues, no me agradan mucho…

-Y debería cómprame vestidos que a ti te gustan, ¿no? – arranqué.

-Créeme, yo sé de estas cosas.

Silencios cómodos, ¿Dónde están cuando más los necesito?

-Seguramente. – suspiré.

De repente, ella se calló. En cuanto me topé con un semáforo en rojo, volteé discretamente y la vi, cual vanidosa, mirándose el maquillaje y cabello en un espejo que posteriormente metió en su bolso.

-Perfecta – le escuché susurrarse a sí misma antes de apretar sus labios para expandir el labial rojo que se acababa de retocar.

Si, lo era. Y lo peor de todo es que era consciente de ello.

A penas busqué un lugar donde estacionarme, ella bajó del coche y yo arranqué.

-¡Acelera, acelera! – me dije a mi misma riendo como adolescente escapando de casa por primera vez, con ese grado de excitación, casi, casi, sonando a adrenalina.

-¡Oye, oye! Se suponía que debías esperarme y… – pero yo ya no escuché más. Yo ya estaba saliendo del estacionamiento.

2 semáforos en rojo y una avenida en exceso transitada después, me dieron un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-Esto debe ser el karma – suspiré.

Di la vuelta en una manzana, lista para regresar al centro comercial. Tal vez ya había tenido su merecido la bruja pelirroja.

Estaba tan concentrada imaginándome su rostro crispado de coraje, que a penas y note el tráfico terrible que tenía que atravesar para regresar de donde había huido.

Cuando la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro, minutos después, me percaté de algo realmente nuevo para mí. Era un edificio enorme, no lo había visto antes.

Asomé mi cabeza por la ventanilla sólo un poco.

Un edificio de 3 pisos. ¿Un hotel, quizá?

Asomé un poco más la cabeza y lo vi… Uchihas's Enterprise.

Ese nombre se me hacia conocido… ¿donde, donde…?

-Sasuke Uchiha – me dije a mi misma – La cena con Ino – suspiré. Casi lo olvidaba.

¡Estúpido edificio, tenía que recordármelo!

A penas pude conducir libremente aceleré tanto como se permitía y me estacioné en el primer lugar que encontré.

Muy contra mis principios morales, le llamé a Karin.

-_¿Quién eres?_

-Sakura – respondí.

-_¡COMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVISTE A DEJARME AQUÍ SOLA! Me sentí ridícula ahí parada y… ¿Cómo supones que volveré a casa? ¡DEBES SABER QUE MAMÁ ESTÁ ENTERADA DE ESTO!_

-No me sorprende, acusona.

-_¿Qué demonios quieres?_

Lo aceptaba, estaba… no tenía mucho interés en ir a esa cena, casi hasta la olvidaba. Pero el simple hecho de recordar que ese hombre estaría ahí… tenía que ir decente.

-Estoy aquí, en el centro comercial. Rumbo al segundo piso, subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas.

-No te pregunté ¿donde estas?, te pregunte: ¿QUÉ-DEMONIOS-QUIERES? – Recalcó cada palabra.

No es que no pudiera escoger ropa por mí misma, es que… no estaba segura de cómo ir. Estaba nerviosa y no quería aceptarlo. No a Karin.

-Necesito que me escojas un hermoso vestido. Es decir, nunca podría competir con tus buenos gustos y…

Casi como una bendición, sin haberla pedido, lo vi.

Era blanco, completamente blanco.

-Olvídalo – le dije a Karin después de la ensoñación que tuve con el vestido.

-_Bien, pero ¿me llevaras a casa? – _trató de usar una voz melosa.

-Toma un taxi – colgué.

Después de 2 años viviendo fuera de casa y sola. Después de haber vivido tantas cosas… yo no le temía a las amenazas de Karin o de… mi madre.

-Quiero ese vestido. – dije a penas entré a la tienda. Fui directamente al vestido y sólo pedí que me lo vendieran.

-¿No se lo probará? – preguntó la vendedora.

-No, sólo lo vi y… me enamoré. Debe ser cosa del destino, ¿no cree?

-Probablemente – asintió la vendedora – Realmente es muy bonito.

Pagué y mientras caminaba rumbo a mi coche pensé como podría combinarlo. Maquillaje, bolso, zapatos…

Estaba emocionada, cual colegiala en su primera cita.

Pero cuando estuve ahí parada frente a mi vieja y abandonada casa, sentí nostalgia.

-Todo en orden – dijo Naruto, mi mejor amigo.

-Un poco… descuidada – dije viendo el pasto demasiado crecido.

-No se suponía le habías dejado a alguien a que cuidara tu casa.

-Se suponía – suspiré.

-Yo que tu le demando – se burló.

-Posiblemente lo haga – le seguí el juego – Por cierto, gracias por arreglar mi coche.

-¿y como quedó?

-Perfecto – le sonreí.

-No olvides quien lo arregló.

-No lo haré.

-Bienvenida, Sakura – me saludó Hinata, la novia de Naruto.

-Hey, ¿Acabas de llegar? – le abrazó Naruto.

-Sí, justo ahora.

-Gracias, Hinata – le respondí.

Era increíble, pero alguien que tenía poco de conocerme, me daba la bienvenida más cortésmente que mi madre.

-Y bien ¿Por qué no entramos a tu casa y abrimos las ventanas antes de que llegue el camión de mudanzas? – preguntó Naruto dándome las llaves de mi casa rosa.

-N…no, preferiría que lo haga el de las mudanzas y…

-Tonterías – refunfuñó Naruto – ¿Por qué esperar?

-No sé – respondí – podrían haber insectos y…

-¡Dame la llave! – Dijo emocionado – yo abriré.

Entonces muy a mi pesar le di el llavero repleto de llaves plateadas. Solo él y yo sabíamos cual era la verdadera.

Naruto rebuscó entre las llaves hasta que la encontró y se dirigió a mi puerta. Abrió sin vacilar y entonces fue como si entrara en una máquina del tiempo.

Mi casa.

Mi vieja casa rosa por fuera, blanca por dentro.

Con pequeñas ventanas de bordes blancos.

-Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo – Suspiró Naruto nostálgico.

-Demasiado.

Nos tomó 5 minutos darnos cuenta de que Hinata también estaba ahí y que ella no guardaba recuerdos en esa vieja casa. No como Naruto, quien fue él que me ayudó a buscarla, a comprarla y decorarla.

Él había estudiado medicina un semestre en mi clase, pero le conocía desde la preparatoria. Era mi mejor amigo y constantemente hablábamos por teléfono. Pero él no sabía lo que había vivido ahí, en Corea.

-¿Celebraremos esta noche? – preguntó Naruto.

-No puedo esta noche – respondo de inmediato.

-¿No? – Se alarmó – No me digas que la rubia ya te apartó…

-Se llama Ino – le reprendí – me sorprende que hables así, considerando que tu también eres rubio.

-Sí, pero ella es rara.

-Ambos lo son.

-Bueno, bueno… saldrás con ella.

-Si – sonreí.

-¿Así que la viste a ella antes de verme a mí?

-Bueno, llegué a Japón a las 6 de la mañana. Yo se que a esa hora aun estas durmiendo.

-Sí, pero ella…

-Estuve contigo el resto de la tarde. – Pregunté – ¿Cuál es su problema?

-Te quiere para ella sola… ¿Y yo qué?

-Eres mi mejor amigo, y ella mi mejor amiga, ¿Entiendes?

-No, sólo debo ser…

-Naruto, debes hacerme un favor – le interrumpí.

-¿Cuál? – hizo una mueca.

-Podrías, si no es molestia – dije viendo a Hinata – recibir mis muebles, debo arreglarme.

-¿Verás a alguien antes que a Ino?

-No, Ino me presentará a su… prometido.

-Vaya, espero que casándose se le quite lo amargada.

-Es probable – sonreí – pero no esperes milagros.

-Yo le ayudaré – dijo Hinata de repente – estuve imaginándome todo este tiempo como quedará tu casa. Ya hice muchas combinaciones en mi cabeza.

-Perfecto, que amable eres.

-Entonces – sonrió – Estará lista para cuando vuelvas, realmente no tenía mucho que hacer esta tarde.

-¿En verdad? No quiero que…

-Debes alistarte ya – me interrumpió Hinata mientras le daba a Naruto mi maleta para que la subiera a mi cuarto.

-En verdad, gracias.

Subí las escaleras rumbo al baño esperando que mínimo saliera agua sin polvo.

Probablemente era una exagerada, pero entré con temor al baño. No sabía que animal rastrero estaría ahí.

Cuando me terminé de bañar y secar el cabello busqué un pijama viejo pero holgado. Yo siempre había sido un desastre maquillándome, si me vestía primero, probablemente el vestido blanco llegara gris a la cena.

Saque de mi maleta un estuche con maquillaje que tenía espejo. Mientras no tuviera mis muebles, eso de maquillarme sería complicado.

-Tal vez sería más fácil maquillarme con el espejo del coche – gruñí.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta y tuve que dejar mis cosas en el piso antes de ir a abrir.

-¿Qué pasa? – dije detrás de la puerta.

-Pues, el camión acaba de llegar y pensé que ya que te estabas arreglando necesitarías tu espejo. – Era Hinata – Los señores quieren saber si meten primero tu espejo.

-Si, por favor – realmente esa chica me agradaba.

-De acuerdo – Hinata me sonrió.

Cuando tuve mi espejo adentro, suspiré. Realmente no estaba quedando muy bien el maquillaje.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Hinata viendo mi cara de preocupación.

-¿No sería un abuso?

-Para nada – respondió.

-Entonces sí.

Hinata salió y a su regreso traía consigo una silla.

-Siéntate – me ordenó.

Yo sólo observaba por el espejo y me di cuenta de que ella hacia magia con el maquillaje.

-Muy bien – suspiró sólo 15 minutos después – ahora regreso.

Entonces me quedé ahí sentada unos 10 minutos más y después ella volvió seguida de Naruto con una gran caja.

-Son tus… cosas – arqueó una ceja.

-Y yo traje tu secadora – Hinata añadió.

-Bueno, veré que terminen de meter tu sala.

-Gracias.

-Deja de agradecer – Hinata me pidió – somos amigas, no debes agradecer tanto.

-Probablemente – sonreí – gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Haces magia – suspiré.

Ahí estaba yo. Observándome frente a ese gran espejo de cuerpo completo que Naruto había subido.

Con un vestido perfectamente blanco y que me quedaba cual guante a la medida. Un maquillaje perfecto y un peinado que combinaba a la perfección.

-No, solo me gusta ayudar – Hinata me miro satisfecha.

-Bueno, no estás mal – Naruto me observo mientras estaba tirado sobre mi recién acomodada cama de edredones blancos. Estaba realmente agotado.

-¿Cómo volverás a casa? – Pregunté curiosa – Hinata, ¿sabes manejar?

-No – respondió de inmediato.

-Entonces les llevaré a casa.

-Pero, son las 7:30pm.

-¿No sabes que es de elegancia llegar tarde? – le afirmé.

-Mejor nos quedamos aquí a estrenar tu nueva pantalla plana con cable que yo mismo instale – alardeó mientras los 3 bajábamos las escaleras.

-De acuerdo, Naruto.

-Además, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-Pero no sé a qué hora vuelva.

-Bueno, mañana es sábado. No tengo nada que hacer.

-Bien – asentí. – Hinata, ¿tu…?

-No te preocupes, mi primo vendrá por mí.

-¿Es el…?

-Si – me interrumpió Naruto desanimado.

-¿El qué? – Hinata se alarmó.

-Tu primo me odia.

Hinata y yo reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Así es – afirmó – pensé que no lo habías notado.

-Es imposible no notarlo – respondió.

-Bueno, me voy – me despedí – siéntanse como en casa, pero Naruto si llama Tsunade, no le digas anciana…

-De acuerdo – Naruto me mostro el pulgar en señal de aceptación.

Tomé el bolso pequeño y con mucho esfuerzo por los tacones, salí rumbo al coche. Así que iba a pasos muy lentos.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, el teléfono sonó.

Iba a regresar, pero Naruto me hizo señas para que me fuera.

-¿Hola? – Naruto respondió – Ah, hola anciana.

Mi madre – me paré en seco.

-No, Sakura no lleva su CELULAR – grito para recordarme que había olvidado mi celular en el cuarto de arriba.

-Yo voy por él – Hinata susurró para que sólo yo le escuchara.

-Gracias – respondí con el mismo volumen.

-Bien, yo le digo. – Naruto colgó.

-¿Y bien? – temblé.

-La anciana quiere que sepas que Karin llegó asustada.

-¿Si?

-La pobre temía tomar un taxi.

-Pobrecilla.

-Que si lo vuelves a hacer, puedes olvidar que es tu madre.

-¿Cuando lo ha sido?

Hinata me dio mi celular y después de despedirme por segunda vez, caminé hacia mi coche.

Una vez arriba, arranqué rápidamente mientras rezaba internamente porque no hubiera mucho tráfico.

El tablero mostraba 7:50pm cuando estaba a medio camino.

Mi celular sonó y contesté en manos libres.

-¿Dónde estás? – era Ino.

-Camino al restaurant.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

-Nunca – sonreí de lado – ¿todos han llegado?

-Si por "todos" te refieres a Sasuke, no.

-Bien, llegaré pronto – colgué.

Cuando me estacioné en el restaurant, el reloj marcaba las 8:15pm y yo estaba nerviosa.

Salí del coche y suspiré.

-Todo saldrá bien – me dije a mi misma.

Le puse seguro al coche y casi por inercia alcé la mirada para observar a alguien que recién se había estacionado a mi lado.

Un convertible negro.

El que le manejaba, se bajo de su auto y me dio la espalda. Yo seguía ahí parada simulando que buscaba algo en mi bolso.

Entonces el sujeto alzó la mirada y me miró.

Ojos negros. Profundos ojos negros.

Al ritmo de un parpadeo suyo, ya estaba caminando para otro lado.

_Mírame, mírame de nuevo _– gritaba cada poro de mi ser.

Ni siquiera le había visto los otros órganos de su rostro, solo los ojos. Y con eso había tenido suficiente.

Había sido amor a primera mirada. O algo así. Yo ya no creía mucho en el amor y eso.

Caminé de prisa rumbo a la entrada principal y casi tropecé, pero conseguí entrar al restaurante antes que él. Debía contarle a Ino de esto antes de que llegara su prometido.

-Ino – saludé a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a ella.

-Justo a tiempo – Ino sonrió – es como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dije sorprendida.

-Hola, amor – ella se sonrojó observando fijamente a alguien detrás mío.

Estaba sonrojada y muy sonriente,

Volví la mirada y ahí estaba. Mi príncipe de mirada oscura y profunda.

Y entonces le reconocí. Como si fuera un rompecabezas cuya última pieza acababa de ser encontrada y encajaba a la perfección.

-Sakura, te presento a Sasuke Uchiha. Mi prometido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Soy un pequeño panda-koala con ojeras enormes, y también soy un perezoso porque solo pienso en dormir todo el día._

Hola de nuevo (: espero que esto este yendo bien.

Sé que prometí no tardar, pero ando en exámenes. Mañana presento ingles y bueno, no quise estudiar.

Espero sea de su agrado la historia y eso xD

Nos leemos en reviews. Déjenme reviews! Quiero que e digan que tal voy! Jajaja :* Besos.

Sayo~3


	3. La cena

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Kimmy Akasuna no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura, te presento a Sasuke Uchiha. Mi prometido.

Aquellas 2 últimas palabras retumbaron en mis oídos, mínimo 50 segundos después de que Ino las hubiera pronunciado.

Y la sonrisa que ella tenía en esos momentos era como si se acabara de sacar la lotería. Discretamente volví la mirada hacia donde Sasuke estaba parado.

Ella definitivamente se había sacado la lotería. El premio mayor.

Sasuke estaba parado frente a mí con una mirada distinta a cualquiera que hubiese visto alguna vez. No era extraña, para nada aterradora, ni mucho menos atemorizante. Simplemente reflejaban una emoción extraña. Nunca había visto a alguien mirarme así. Era como si sintiera curiosidad, curiosidad hacia mí.

Y yo seguía ahí parada. Como una idiota, mirándole fijamente, como si se tratase de una estatua parlante.

-Un placer conocerte, finalmente – Sasuke habló. Su voz era irresistible. Era una de esas voces aterciopeladas que te hacían derretirte con sólo oírlas.

-El placer es mío – respondí. Y sí que lo era. Había sido todo un placer escucharle, quería escucharle de nuevo. Una vez más. – Realmente quería conocer a aquel que vuelve loca a mi amiga.

-Y yo quería conocer a la mejor amiga de mi prometida – él me ofreció su mano para estrecharla.

Dudé por un par de segundos. Si sólo con escucharle hablar me había derretido, no quería saber lo que causaría el sentir su piel contra la mía. Alcé el brazo y finalmente rocé su mano.

El roce fue electrizante. No estoy segura de si únicamente yo tuve esa sensación, tal vez él igual la sintió, ya que me miró fijamente. Era como si estuviera esperando desde siempre para tocarle. El roce me hizo desear más contacto con él. Mucho más del que tenia permitido…

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha – me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo… – ¡Dios! Este no era un buen momento para quedarme trabada – yo… soy Sakura Haruno.

Suspiré.

¿Es que todo en este hombre era perfecto? Porque parecía que sí, todo él lo era.

Mi conciencia, siempre de metiche, me regañó: "_Vamos, suéltale. Ya llevas más de 30 segundos pegada a él como ladilla."_

Entonces, muy a mi pesar, le solté y le sonreí levemente. Ya tendría oportunidad en toda la noche restante para sentir de nuevo su piel contra la mía.

Me giré para ver a Ino, pero ella estaba hablando con el camarero en el extremo de la mesa contario a nosotros.

Entonces se levantó rápida pero delicadamente de su silla con un deje de elegancia. Algo tan característico en ella.

Ella llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y contrastaba con su blanca piel. Llevaba unos tacones rojos que no eran tan altos, pero si lo suficiente como para demostrar que ella podía caminar con cualquier cosa que tuviera en los pies, y aun así lo haría perfectamente.

No era difícil adivinar porqué él se había enamorado de ella.

Ino caminaba decididamente hacia nosotros. Sasuke es el que estaba más cerca de ella.

-Hola, cariño – Le dio un suave beso a Sasuke.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentí envidia en ese momento. Fue en ese breve instante en que ella le rodeo con sus brazos, le acarició levemente la mejilla y después le besó de esa manera… en ese momento sentí envidia, porque ellos contrastaban a la perfección. Rojo con negro. La piel "pálida" de ella, con la piel "un poco bronceada" de él. Él era guapo, ella era hermosa. Y seguramente yo ya tenía un lugar reservado en el infierno. Una extraña sensación en mi pecho me hizo pensar que si, yo envidié por un momento a Ino. Por un instante pensé qué yo hubiera dado lo que fuese por estar enrollada en sus brazos. Por poder tocarle de esa manera, besarle y mancharle levemente los labios con el pintalabios rojo carmín que llevaba en ese momento. Estaba confirmado, yo estaba destinada al infierno por el simple hecho de desear fervientemente los labios del prometido de mi mejor amiga.

Sentí como si mi cuerpo poco a poco se fuese tensando. Yo quería estar en el lugar de Ino, definitivamente. Pero no, yo no podía.

Los largos brazos de Ino me recordaron que estaba ahí, aún parada teniendo un sentimiento malo hacia mi mejor amiga. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo y con un leve temblor, le respondí el abrazo.

-Sakura. Me alegro tanto que estés aquí. – le escuché suspirar.

-Yo también, Ino.

Apreté con fuerza mis brazos contra los blancos hombros de Ino. Ella llevaba un vestido de una tela suave. Podía sentirlo por ahí donde mis brazos rozaban contra ella.

Aun abrazándola miré a mi alrededor. Toda la gente ahí presente estaba absorta en sus propias vidas. En sus propios problemas, asuntos. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada. Ni de mi momento de ataques celosos, ni del abrazo hacia mi mejor amiga, a quien acababa de traicionar en mi mente.

El ruido de una botella abrirse me hizo reaccionar. A mí y a Ino.

Un mesero estaba parado junto a Sasuke ofreciéndole una copa que ya había llenado con champagne.

-Gracias – Sasuke le dijo al camarero y se sentó en una silla junto a la de donde estaba Ino hace solo unos minutos.

Entonces alzó la mirada que tenía fija en su copa y nos miró a ambas un poco apenado.

-No quería interrumpir, lo siento – Se disculpó – Ordené champagne.

-Gracias, querido. – Ino sonrió y se sentó en su silla de nuevo.

Miré por unos segundos la única silla desocupada. Justo frente a ambos. Suspiré y me senté.

Qué más daba ahora el lugar en el que me sentase. Sí mis bajos instintos me llevaban a ver a Sasuke de nuevo, el tener a Ino frente a mi haría que me concentrase en evitarlo a toda costa.

-Señorita Haruno – Sasuke me habló.

-Sólo Sakura.

Tomé la copa que Sasuke me ofreció y antes de que pudiera llevármelo a los labios, Ino me interrumpió.

-Espera, Sakura – sonaba sorprendida – no hay prisa, es una larga noche. – su sonrisa me decía que si, definitivamente seria una larga noche. – Hagamos un brindis.

"_Brindo, porque definitivamente soy la peor amiga del mundo." _– pensé.

-¿Porqué brindaremos, Ino? – preguntó Sasuke volviendo la vista hacia mí.

-Por mi vida – ella sonrió. ¿Por… qué? – Porque mi vida es perfecta. Mi mejor amiga en todo el ancho mundo ha vuelto a Japón, a casa, conmigo. Y mi prometido está aquí, con ambas. No puedo pedirle más a la vida.

-Suena un poco egoísta, pero es la verdad. – Sasuke le hizo una leve mueca con los labios a Ino.

-Supongo que el regreso de Sakura será el motivo – me miró Ino fijamente.

-Por su matrimonio – quise quitarme del centro de atención.

-Por lo que sea que pase ahora – Sasuke agregó.

-Salud – comenzó Ino.

-¡Salud! – le seguimos Sasuke y yo casi al mismo tiempo.

Bebí despacio un poco del contenido de mi copa con los ojos cerrados. Realmente no sabía bien ni lo que tomaba, pero al tercer "pequeño" trago, comencé a notar lo mucho que me relajaba. Me agradó tanto la sensación que me acabé todo en un trago más.

Cuando dejé mi copa en la mesa, vi a Ino sirviéndose un poco más.

-Está delicioso, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sasuke mirándome fijamente.

-Demasiado – respondí – me gustó, mucho.

-Igual a mi – Ino aceptó dejando su copa en la mesa.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde vivías antes, Sakura?

-En Corea – respondí.

-Ya te lo había mencionado antes, ¿no? – Ino interrumpió mientras sostenía una copa entre sus manos.

¿Otra copa?

-Sí, pero creo que no recuerdo… – entonces volvió su mirada de nuevo a mi – ¿Por qué vivías ahí?

-Trabajaba en el hospital de ahí – suspiré – pedí mi cambio hace dos meses y apenas la semana pasada me lo autorizaron.

Ino hizo un ruido extraño. Se había atragantado con el champagne que bebía.

-¿Estás bien? – Sasuke le preguntó. Realmente sonaba preocupado.

-Sí, si… es sólo que – me miró preocupada – no creo que debamos hablar mucho de Corea… – lucia nerviosa – no es tan bonito como dicen.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? – Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-Creo que Ino está preocupada por mi – respondí sonriéndole a mi amiga – no debes estarlo, Ino.

-¿Preocupada? – estábamos confundiendo a Sasuke.

-No traigo buenos recuerdos de Corea, por eso – respondí a una pregunta que ni él hizo.

-Sakura, no debemos hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ino, estoy bien – le sonreí de nuevo. Pero sabía que ella no me creía. No del todo. Y si, ella siempre tenía la razón. Era mi mejor amiga y sabía que yo no estaba bien.

-Lo siento – Sasuke parecía lamentarlo en serio.

-No tienes nada que…

-Pero bueno, ahora estas aquí. Y todo estará mejor – aseguró. Y yo, por alguna extraña razón, le creí.

Todo estará mejor.

Cuando el camarero regresó a nuestra mesa, traía consigo una ensalada para Ino, carne para Sasuke y pasta para mí. Aparte, trajo una botella de vino. Ino fue la primera en servirse. Y eso hacía de nuestra velada, una noche que prometía mucho. Sería divertido.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? – Sasuke rompió el silencio que la cena había creado.

-¿No debería yo preguntarles eso? – Arqueé una ceja – Es decir, te casarás con mi mejor amiga. Debería saber mínimo ese detalle.

-¿Es que ella no te lo contó? – volvió la mirada hacia Ino, quien bebía de su copa como si se tratase de agua.

-No – ella aceptó ligeramente sonrojada. Ya ni siquiera sabía si había sido porque Sasuke le miró serio o porque estaba bebiendo copa tras copa de vino.

-Te contaré con una condición, ¿aceptas? – preguntó ñándome un ojo.

Había escuchado de mujeres que sufrían de orgasmos involuntarios por ver la sonrisa de un hombre, de mujeres que se mojaban completamente con una mirada seductora de algún galán, pero yo… ¿Cómo se me catalogaría a mí? Me había empapado sólo con ver que me guiñó el ojo. Realmente, ¿es eso normal?

Suspiré mientras sentí como mis mejillas subían ligeramente su temperatura. Condiciones, ¿ehh?

-¿Cuál es la condición? – finalmente respondí.

-Primero tú me cuentas acerca de ti.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé, platícame cómo conociste a Ino, cuánto tiempo tienen de ser amigas, dónde trabajaras ahora… podrías empezar por ahí. – Y podría jurar que en su mirada había seguridad de que yo le respondería, y que lo haría con la verdad.

-¿Es my importante hablar de eso?

-Claro, después puedes contarme más. Comenzaremos por ahí.

-Podría contarte todo lo que quieras sobre Ino, ella es más interesante – quise librarme de hablarle a alguien más sobre mi vida.

-Gracias, pero creo que estoy al día con la vida de Ino.

-Deberías – Ino le interrumpió – después de todo nos casaremos pronto.

_¿Qué tan pronto? _– quise preguntar.

-Entonces… Háblame de ti.

-Bien – tragué saliva de los nervios – Yo… espera. – Giré mi cabeza y miré a Ino directo a los ojos discretamente como esperando su consentimiento – ¿Puedo?

-Claro – Ino asintió. – ¿Qué más da? – y bebió otro trago de su copa.

-Bien – asentí – conocí a Ino en una fiesta.

Observé a Sasuke en silencio un par de minutos y él frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿Y? – Preguntó finalmente – ¿Qué pasó después?

-Bueno, me preguntaste como le conocí. Te he respondido – sonreí victoriosa.

-Me parece que usted ha hecho trampa, señorita Haruno.

¿Señorita Haruno?

-_Este hombre es una tentación._ – parloteaba mi subconsciente.

-¿Y bien? – Sasuke llevó un pequeño pedazo de carne a su boca, seguido de un trago de su copa de cristal. No sabía si el ligero alcohol que había consumido estaba haciendo efecto en mí o… había visto sumamente erótico aquello.

-Bueno… – volví de nuevo la vista hacia Ino. Ella realmente estaba distraída, así que sólo miró a Sasuke y después me observó fijamente a mí.

-Estás ebria – dijo finalmente.

-¿Disculpa? – me lo decía a mí, ¿en serio?

-Ino, ¿qué…? – Sasuke tampoco parecía haber entendido muy bien aquello.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste esa noche – prosiguió ignorando a Sasuke y mirándome fijamente mientras mordía un trozo de tomate de su ensalada.

-Cierto – sonreí al recordar.

-¿Ino estaba ebria? – parecía sorprendido.

-Bueno… – ¿Cómo le explicaba que era muy probable que incluso en este momento lo estara? – Fue en la fiesta que la preparatoria organizaba a los de nuevo ingreso, para darles la bienvenida.

-Así es – Sasuke regresó su mirada a mi – Ella estaba bebiendo del ponche que ofrecían…

-Tenía alcohol – Sasuke adivinó.

-Si, en ese entonces Ino no había probado mucho alcohol y… solo unos cuantos vasos hicieron que ella se embriagara.

-Entonces, ¿tu…?

-Bueno, yo estaba por ahí bebiendo mi primer vaso de ponche y la vi. Realmente estaba sonrojada – dije mirándola y notando que esta vez estaba más roja que cuando le conocí. No me sorprendía, no después de tantas copas que le he visto tomar sólo esta noche – entonces ella me preguntó si podía llevarla a su casa. No supe que responder, aun no sabía manejar muy bien.

-¿Qué pasó después? – Sasuke lucia interesado.

-Al principio le dije que no podía, pero después vi a unos tipos acercarse a ella. Tuve miedo, cualquier tipo trataría de aprovecharse de una indefensa y ebria chica linda. – Ino se sonrojó aun más. – Entonces le lleve a su casa y cuando estuve de vuelta en la mía, noté que ella había dejado su celular en mi auto. Al día siguiente le busque por todo el colegio antes de que empezaran las clases. Ni siquiera había notado que ella iba en mi clase – suspiré – entonces… creo que podrás imaginarte como continuo todo.

Una larga amistad en la que siempre acababa cuidando a Ino en sus borracheras y ella a mí en mis desilusiones amorosas.

-Una versión muy resumida, de hecho.

Sasuke suspiró.

-No tenía ni idea

-Bueno ya sabes, nunca debes dejarla tomar sola.

-Entendido.

-Y ustedes, ¿cómo…?

-Fue aquí – él respondió de inmediato.

-¿En este restaurant? – Sasuke asintió.

-Soy el dueño – Dijo con aires de confianza.

Me quedé muda, por completo muda. Tal vez si mis labios hubieran respondido, sólo emitirían un grito. Tantos años acompañando a Ino a cenar aquí y… ¿Quién diría que él era el dueño?

-¿Quién lo diría? – dije finalmente. – Pero, me temo que también me has engañado.

-Bueno, yo no te ofrecí detalles.

-Trampa – repetí.

-El siguiente punto era…

-Más de mi – suspiré. – Bueno, antes de ir a Corea vivía en casa de mi madre.. ya no vivo ahí, así que no tiene interés. Mi padre murió y tengo una hermana que realmente no se parece en nada a mí… – le miré tratando de buscar aburrimiento en su mirada. – No sé que más decirte.

-Sé que no eres casada, pero…

-No, ninguna relación – adiviné su pregunta.

-¿Porqué?

-No quisiera, no ahora – respondí bajando la mirada.

-¿Y por qué no? – insistió.

-Bueno, la razón está relacionada con algo que ocurrió en Corea.

-Oh, entiendo – dijo de inmediato comprendiendo las palabras clave. N_o debemos hablar de eso. _– Espero que algún díame cuentes lo que pasó, tal vez en unos años cuando me tengas más confianza.

-¿Tu ya me tienes confianza?

-Ino te la tiene, con eso me basta.

Sonreí. Y entonces noté que en toda la noche no le había visto sonreír, ni una sola vez.

-¿Nunca… – ¿_Nunca sonríes? _Quise preguntar.

-Yo sólo sé que me alegro de haberles conocido a ambos – Ino dijo de la nada. Ino, llevaba un buen rato sin hablar.

El camarero se acercó a nuestra mesa y retiró los platos y botellas de vino.

¿Botellas? Una, dos, tres… Tres botellas de vino ¿Cuando las habían traído?

-¿Va a desear otra botella, señorita? – le preguntó el camarero a Ino.

Ino, claro.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja mirándola y yo bajé la cabeza viendo hacia mi mesa. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Ni siquiera supe en qué momento las ordenó.

-Bueno… una más no estaría mal – ella respondió.

Por la forma en que le miró, estaba segura de que Sasuke pensaba igual que yo.

-De hecho, creo que deberíamos irnos ya, Ino.

-También lo creo – asentí.

Nuevamente mi conciencia me decía: -_Eres una mala amiga, una muy mala amiga._

No, no es verdad. Es que… yo… no la cuidé, estaba… Yo sabía lo mal que se ponía Ino cuando bebía, pero…Sasuke Uchiha ocupó por completo mi mente.

Sasuke se levantó de su silla y tomó a Ino del brazo.

-Vamos a casa – susurró cerca de su oído.

-No, Sasuke, aun no le he… – Ino murmuró – debería decirle…

-¿Decirle? – Murmuré – ¿Debe decirme algo?

-Tenía entendido que si – él dudó unos segundos. – tal vez el alcohol no le permitió que lo hiciera.

-Pero… – Me levanté de mi silla casi al mismo tiempo en que Sasuke consiguió poner en pie a la ligeramente consiente Ino.

-Calma… estoy seguro de que mañana a penas se reponga hablará contigo. – Sasuke caminó con Ino sosteniéndose en él hacia la salida.

-Estoy bien – Ino reía.

-¿Necesita ayuda, señor Uchiha? – le preguntó un mesero.

-Está bien – respondió – No te preocupes de la cuenta – me dijo - yo me encargo.

Claro, apuesto a que ni siquiera paga lo que consume. Es su restaurant, digo.

Seguí a Sasuke hasta el estacionamiento. Me juré a mi misma que lo hacía porque mi coche estaba estacionado junto al de él, pero la verdad es que en cuanto lo seguís ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba mi coche.

-Sasuke, ¿seguro que no era importante lo que Ino iba a decirme?

-Bueno, creo que es importante para ella.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Si, por supuesto – asintió de inmediato.

-De acuerdo – suspiré.

Sasuke le quito el seguro de las puertas a su coche con el mando de las llaves. Ayudó a Ino a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y le puso con paciencia el cinturón de seguridad.

-Bueno, supongo que no estuvo tan mal nuestra presentación – Sasuke suspiró – A sido un placer conocerte.

-Igualmente – le sonreí – Lastima que lo haya arruinado todo.

-¿Tú? No has tenido la culpa de nada.

-Bueno, debí cuidarla, ella se embriaga rápido, pero…

-Yo soy su prometido, debí cuidarla – reconoció – supongo que… el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando te diviertes, ¿no?

-Realmente sí.

-Aunque gracias a lo que ha pasado esta noche – dijo de repente – podré verte nuevamente. Tal vez mañana.

-Ojalá – sonreí más ampliamente. Bajé la vista para ver a Ino, quien ya estaba inconsciente en el asiento.

Alcé la mirada de nuevo hacia él.

Sasuke jugueteaba ligeramente con sus llaves con la cabeza fija en sus manos. Lucia nervioso, confundido. Y yo, yo estaba más que nada confundida.

¿Se estaría pensando lo de verme de nuevo? Seguramente no le había agradado tanto como había dicho. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Bueno, Ino fue la que mencionó lo ebria que estaba… ¿habré hecho contando lo que pasó?

Tal vez…

Tal vez había notado la mirada pervertida con la que le miraba.

Digo, había dicho que no quería tener novio. Y era lo correcto. Realmente no quería novio, pero… eso no era impedimento para que deseara a algún hombre como estaba deseando en ese momento a Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo único malo era que... se trataba de Sasuke, el Sasuke que mi amiga Ino igual deseaba. Y yo… estaba haciendo mal.

_¿Y qué? Solo lo deseas _– mi cerebro estaba obrando mal, de nuevo. – _No es como si él te fuera a hacer caso, ¿verdad?_

_¿Por qué no? _– pensé.

El pequeño debate mental que ocurría en mi cabeza había hecho que agachara la mirada y cuando me di cuenta estaba viendo de nuevo al piso.

Alce la mirada al frente y vi a Sasuke aún parado frente a mí, frente a la puerta de su auto, pero sin haber entrado en él.

Estaba callado, pensativo igual que yo. Si supiera en que pensaba yo…

Mordí ligeramente mi labio inferior muy nerviosa. No podía apartar la mirada de Sasuke. Sólo un par de segundos después, Sasuke alzó la mirada también y me vio directamente a los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Sakura – dijo de repente y yo me quedé estática y mordí más fuerte mi labio sin querer.

Y entonces…

Ocurrió.

Segundos antes de que se subiera a su auto, Sasuke se detuvo y me miro por última vez para sonreírme.

Fue una perfecta sonrisa de lado. Una perfecta y sensual sonrisa de lado.

Fue breve, pero la vi claramente. Como en una cámara lenta.

Dios, si en verdad escuchas todo lo que decimos y pensamos… te pido una disculpa por todo lo que paso por mi mente al ver esa sonrisa. Pero también pido una disculpa porque no me arrepiento.

Era posible que hasta haya quedado con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, pero no estaba segura. Solo noté que mi temperatura definitivamente aumentó, demasiado.

Sasuke se metió en su auto y sacó la mano por la ventanilla para despedirse de mí. Y yo… me quedé parada ahí viendo como se iba en su auto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Saben que no es bonito? Que pasé mis extras con buenas calificaciones y el capitulo ya casi estaba listo, pero… mi usb se extravió. Y si, no lo tenía guardado en la lap por motivos de seguridad (es la lap que llevo a la universidad y mis compañeros son metiches y no me agradan muchito :C )

En fin, tuve que refrescar mi memoria y tal vez agregarle algo más.

La próxima semana regreso a la escuela y no recuerdo nada de los huesos y esas cosas que ya debería saber :(:(

Espero subir pronto otro cap! Espero me dejen reviews con muchos besitos y consejos de cómo seguir la historia.

Besitos :* (si, soy una cursi. Pero es que tengo sueño) :C


	4. Sorpresa

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

█ █ █ █ █ Derechos reservados █ █ █ █

Kimmy Akasuna no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el sentido común regresó a mí, supe que seguramente me veía muy idiota ahí parada.

Entré a mi auto sin mucha prisa y suspiré dejando caer mi cabeza al asiento. Cerré los ojos apretando los parpados con fuerza. Realmente me sentía muy agotada como para regresar conduciendo a casa. Pero tampoco podía dejar mi auto en el estacionamiento de ese elegante restaurant.

Encendí el reproductor de música buscando un poco de relajación y coreé la canción que sonaba a un considerable volumen. Lo único que quería era que mi cerebro se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke Uchiha y su orgasmeante sonrisa.

Repetí un par de veces la misma vieja canción de 'Soda Stereo' y finalmente me miré al espejo retrovisor tratando de infundirme valor.

-Es hora de volver a casa – me dije a mi misma.

Arranqué el coche y para mi fortuna a las 11:30pm no había tanto tráfico como esperaba, así que pisé el acelerador hasta el fondo y conduje directo a mi casa. Pasé por el camino innumerables negocios que no había visto antes de irme. Definitivamente pedirle a Ino que me acompañara de compras como pretexto para que me platicara a fondo de su relación, no sonaba tan mala idea. Sobre todo porque en esos negocios seguramente no daban alcohol.

Reí recordando lo chistoso que fue ver a Ino ebria. Vaya noche la que había tenido.

Y no había terminado.

Lo supe en cuanto vi el auto de Naruto estacionado en la puerta de mi casa.

Casi arrastrando los pies bajé del auto y caminé por el jardín rumbo a mi pequeña casa rosa. Justo como si se tratase de un objeto de 20kilos saqué las llaves de mi bolso. Suspiré agotada cuando al fin conseguí que entraran por la cerradura y giré la llave para entrar.

-¡Hola, hola! – gritó Naruto recibiéndome desde la sala que llevaba a la sala.

-Hola – dije entrando y quitándome los tacones para después aventarlos en algún lugar del recibidor. Sólo escuché el toc, toc cuando se golpearon con la pared y rebotaron hasta el piso. Realmente eran lindos, pero ya me habían dejado dolor en los pies. Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia Naruto para abrazarle.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu maravillosa noche?

_-Nada maravillosa _– quise responder.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó alejándose para poder ver bien mi rostro.

-Estuvo bien – sonreí tratando de demostrar que en verdad estuvo bien. Pero sabía perfectamente que en vez de eso, sólo le había reflejado lo cansada que estaba.

-¿Cansada, cenicienta? – preguntó haciéndose a un lado para que vayamos a la sala. – Si quieres me puedo ir… vivirás aquí, tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar…

-Está bien – suspiré – solo quiero un poco de té.

Naruto me miró con una mueca, asqueado.

-¿Aún bebes esas cosas?

-¿Té verde?

-Sabe horrible – murmuró.

-No tanto como crees – sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Entramos a la cocina y me sorprendí al ver que Naruto se había encargado de todo.

-Creo que te debo muchísimo, en serio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – se sentó en una de las sillas de madera.

-Te encargaste de todo, de todo – sonreí. Me di la vuelta para poder mirarle y que viera mi sincera sonrisa de gratitud. – Te has ganado una salida a cenar ramen.

La deslumbrante sonrisa que me mostró me hizo sentir relajada por completo. Lo que tanto había buscado esta noche lo había encontrado con una sola sonrisa de mi mejor amigo. Con una sola.

-Debes avisarme que día no trabajas y entonces saldremos por unos cuantos tazones de ramen.

-Puedes estar completamente segura de que así será.

-Y aun así seguiré en deuda contigo.

Me di la vuelta por todo el lugar buscando la caja en la que había guardado la despensa que compré antes de que llegaran los de la mudanza.

-Ya, estás buscando tu despensa, ¿cierto? – preguntó señalando la gaveta de la cocina.

-En verdad…

-Ya está guardada – señalo de nuevo – Hinata acomodo todo.

-Y mi deuda sigue creciendo – sonreí de nuevo.

Abrí la gaveta y saqué la caja verde junto con el azúcar y café.

-¿Café simple y sin leche, verdad?

-Lo sabes – escuché que reía.

Calenté un poco de agua y me senté en una silla frente a Naruto.

-¿Neji vino por Hinata?

-Claro – suspiró – Hiashi no confía en mí.

-¿Tu suegro?

-Futuro – corrigió.

Me levanté a apagar la estufa y serví el agua caliente para mi té y el café.

-Ya debería haberme comprado una cafetera – sonreí nostálgica.

-¿No tenías una?

-Si – arqueé las cejas.

-¿Qué pasó? – me miró fijamente. Era obvio que mi actitud le había creado una curiosidad que no necesitaba en ese momento.

-¿Qué importa? Era sólo una cafetera. – respondí cortante. – Aquí tienes – le ofrecí la taza con café.

-Vamos, deberías saber que tu actitud cortante me está dando más curiosidad…

-¡La aventé, ¿contento?! – respondí ligeramente enojada.

-¿Contra quién? – abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que se la aventé…?

-Tus reacciones – respondió en seguida bebiendo un sorbo de su café. – Esto está muy caliente.

La cabeza comenzaba a pulsarme de una forma irritante. ¿Por qué no simplemente le respondí que se había echado a perder o algo así? Claro, las mejores ideas se me ocurren cuando la oportunidad ya pasó. Típico en mí.

-Bien – suspiré – supongo que debo contarte lo que pasó, ¿no?

-Si quieres – tomó otro trago de su café. Le conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba interesado en saber lo que me había pasado cuando estuve lejos, pero que no lo expresaría. Y me conocía tan bien como para saber que se lo contaría tarde o temprano. Al menos a él.

Tomé un poco de mi té y observé la taza por unos segundos tratando de recordar por donde empezaría.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – realmente esperaba que contestara: 'nada'. Pero no podía esconder más nada.

-Todo – sonrió de nuevo.

Claro, era Naruto con quien estaba.

Así que decidí contarle todo. Sin olvidar ningún mínimo detalle. Aunque, claro, omitiría la cena a la que había asistido hace apenas unas horas. Él no debía saber que el prometido de mi mejor amiga había hecho que mi corazón se acelerara como loco.

-Pero, ¿No trabajas mañana?

-Sakura, – suspiró – sabes que me salí de la carrera de medicina porque eso de trabajar como loco todo el tiempo no es lo mío.

-A todo esto, ¿Cuál es el maravilloso empleo que tienes ahora? – quise cambiar el tema.

-Trabajo en una empresa.

-¿En verdad? – Asintió - ¿Trabajas más, no? – Me levanté de la silla para llevar mi taza al lavabo.

-No, el dueño es un buen amigo mío y prácticamente me la paso todo el día molestándole y aconsejándole con su pesada novia…

-Suena muy interesante tu trabajo – me burlé – en verdad te envidio. Quisiera conocer a ese chico que te dio trabajo aunque no hagas nada…

-Estoy seguro de que le conocerás pronto – suspiró levantándose también – esa rubia no se calla ni un minuto, a todos les presume a mi amigo.

-Aparentemente no te agrada mucho la chica. – me di la vuelta para verle.

-No, pero ya debería haberme acostumbrado a ella.

-¿Porqué? – No comprendía bien a qué venía el comentario.

-Bueno, la chica es tu mejor amiga y la futura esposa de mi amigo. Supongo que la veré diario después de la boda.

-¿Mi mejor…? – Me quedé helada – ¿Es Ino de quién me estás hablando?

-¡Bingo! – bromeó. – El mundo es muy pequeño.

-Cada vez más y más – suspiré.

-Así que… ¿ella no te dijo que trabajaba en Uchihas's Enterprise?

-Para nada – sonreí nostálgica recordando que Ino se había emborrachado antes de siquiera decir algo de tal importancia.

-Pues sí, soy una especie de socio de Sasuke. –sacó una bolsa de palomitas de la gaveta y las metió en el microondas.

-Así que… ¿mañana no trabajas?

-Bueno… – dudó – la verdad es que le dije a Sasuke que mi mejor amiga regresaría a vivir aquí y que tendría que ayudarle con algunas cosas de la mudanza.

-Pero… eso ya lo hiciste. – obvié.

-Sí, pero él no tiene porque enterarse – guiñó el ojo derecho. – En fin, ¿Qué te pareció mi amigo? – preguntó de repente.

-Bi… amm, bueno… – _'Bien' se queda corto. El hombre es perfecto. ¿Viste esa sonrisa? Por Dios quiero verla de nuevo, una vez más. Por favor. _– Me pareció agradable.

-¿Agradable? – Casi ríe – ¿es broma, verdad?

-Pues… no.

-Pues si lo es – esta vez no se contuvo. – Vamos, Saku. ¿Estás segura de que te presentó al chico correcto?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – El pequeño pitido que emitía el microondas cuando el conteo había terminado me sobresaltó. Naruto sacó las palomitas y las echó en un tazón.

-Bueno, Sasuke no es para nada agradable. No con la gente que desconoce. Cuando recién le conocía me miraba como si fuera un completo estorbo, lo cual me incomodaba mucho, demasiado…

-Pero… – le animé a continuar.

-Pasaron unas semanas y supongo que me gané su confianza… no es tan malo cuando tratas mucho con él.

-No me pareció así – caminamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón más amplio.

-Vamos, debes ser sincera. Que no te cohíba el hecho de que es mi amigo y prometido de Ino…

-Soy sincera – reí. _No tanto como quisiera, pero lo soy. En serio._

-Pues… – arqueó las cejas – definitivamente es raro.

-Él… ¿nunca sonríe?

-Nunca le he visto hacerlo, ni siquiera a Ino – suspiró llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca. – Mantienen una relación muy extraña.

-¿Extraña?

-Sólo llegó un día y me platicó que su madre le había citado en su restaurant con una chica y que desde el primer momento ella ya le estaba tomando confianza y… bueno, fue un desastre. Ya sabes, es Ino.

-Lo entiendo – reí mientras tomaba palomitas del tazón – Pero, ¿Cómo se hicieron… pareja?

-Sasuke le encargaba a su secretaria que le mandara diario flores y detalles y… tengo entendido que la mamá de Sasuke es la más emocionada en esto.

-Supongo que sí. – suspiré recordando a la entrometida madre de Ino. Graciosamente extraña.

-Ino se empezó a tomar las cosas más… personales.

-¿Personales?

-Pues a todo el que preguntaba, ella decía que Sasuke era su novio.

-¿Qué dijo Sasuke de esto? – Oh, me sentía muy chismosa. Pero qué más daba.

-Nada – respondió mirando al frente, pero sin ver algo en específico. Cómo perdido en su mundo, o tal vez recordadnos esos detalles.

-¿Nada?

-No hizo nada por negarlo o si quiera desmentirlo. Permitió que las cosas siguieran así y… un día dijo que había encontrado un motivo por el cual seguir con ella.

-¿Qué motivo?

-Sigo sin saberlo – respondió mirando el tazón vacio que posaba sobre sus piernas.

-Vaya…

-Hey, ¿y si vamos a tomar algo?

-¿Tomar…?

-Sí, a dos cuadras hay un bar que se queda abierto toda la noche.

-Así que… te gusta ir a beber a un bar de madrugada, ¿ehh? – Bromeé – en mi ausencia te portaste mal, Naru.

-No lo veas así – sonrió – sólo recordé eso porque… bueno, ¿vamos a beber sí o no? – se levantó rápido del sillón con las llaves colgando de su mano izquierda.

-En realidad… estoy un poco cansada y…

-Ni hablar – se encogió de hombros – yo lo estoy más y me lo debes. Cámbiate de ropa y te veo en media hora en tu colorido jardín.

Sonreí ante su sarcasmo tan involuntario.

-Algún día será rosa de nuevo – le grité mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a mi cuarto.

Aunque no tenía muchas ganas, sentía que en verdad se lo debía. Así que me cambie lo más rápido que mi cansancio me lo permitía.

-Estoy lista – dije en cuanto me aseguré de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Lista? – preguntó Naruto mientras me subía al coche de él.

-Y sólo tardé 15minutos. – le sonreí.

-Sorprendente – se burló – vamos.

Naruto manejó hábilmente por unos 5minutos mientras buscaba un lugar cercano para estacionarse.

-¿Lo ves? No está tan lejos…

-Supongo que vendré seguido – me dije más a mi misma que a él.

-Espero que no – detuvo el coche.

Ambos bajamos y yo caminé hacia la entrada mientras Naruto se aseguraba de haber cerrado bien las puertas.

-¿Aquí está bien? – le pregunté sentándome en una mesa para dos que estaba considerablemente cerca de la barra.

-Perfecto – me respondió antes de llamar a un mesero.

-¿Seguro que puedes tomarte el día de mañana?

-Claro, sólo no le digas a Sasuke o Ino que tus cosas ya están listas y acomodadas.

-Prometido – le aseguré. – ¿Y qué me dices de Hinata?

-¿Qué hay con ella? – Preguntó justo cuando el mesero llegó – 2 botellas de sake… y si, por ahora sólo eso – le dijo.

-Bueno, ya sabes, ¿No le incomoda que estés conmigo? Casi no me conoce… – retomé la pregunta.

-Te equivocas – respondió con una enorme sonrisa – Hinata te conoce demasiado. Te conocía por fotos y sabia de nuestra amistad porque le he contado todo. Sabe que me gustaste en el jardín de niños y que me bateaste en la primaria – rió ante lo último – sabe todo de mi vida, y en ello cuentas tú.

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Yo formaba parte de la vida de alguien. Saber que a alguien ajeno a mi familia le importaba de esa manera me halagaba.

-Creo que es inútil preocuparme, entonces – le guiñe un ojo.

-Oye, no he olvidado que tenemos una plática pendiente – me sonrió con malicia.

-Espera que me embriague más… – respondí – sólo un poco más y ya.

Naruto tiró una carcajada ante mi respuesta, pero en cuanto el camarero llegó me sirvió sake en mi vaso.

-Apresurémonos – se burló.

-¿Tanto te interesa saber?

-Bueno… supongo. Tu vida me interesa.

-¿Si? – tal vez era el alcohol, pero soné demasiado curiosa. Naruto asintió. – ¿Y por qué?

-Porque eres mi amiga y mi deber es cuidarte hasta que te cases.

-¿Hasta que me case? – Suspiré – ¿Y si nunca lo hago?

-Supongo que te cuidaré siempre.

-¿Siempre?

-No tengo otra opción – reímos.

El mesero regresó con nuestras botellas y nos sirvió la mitad en un vaso. Sentía mi garganta un poco seca por los nervios.

-Bueno, ¿me piensas decir en algún momento qué pasó con Sasori? – casi me hace escupir el sake.

-¿Sasori? – dije asustada.

-No me vas a negar que te regresaste de Corea porque algo pasó con él. Y no puedes negármelo, tu reacción me lo acaba de confirmar.

Sin querer había sido descubierta.

-Escucha, la verdad es que yo…

-¿Terminaron? – Me interrumpió. Asentí resignada. – Él… ¿te hizo algo?

¿Hacerme algo? Me arruinó la vida.

-No – mentí.

-Seriamente, ¿Por qué clase de idiota me estas tomando? – en ese momento, por ninguno.

-Estás equivocado – suspiré – en serio, ya quería regresar…

-Sí, bueno, pero debe haber otro motivo por el cual lo decidieras de la noche a la mañana.

-Ningún motivo, simplemente me levanté un día y pensé en regresar.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Sasori estuvo de acuerdo en que regresaras aquí sin él? Porque yo sé muy bien que te fuiste a trabajar a Corea con tal de seguirle.

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces regresaste porque terminaron, ¿o me equivoco?

-Bueno… es verdad que terminamos, no lo negaré, pero sólo quería verles y…

-¿Y? – arqueó la ceja izquierda.

-Nosotros terminamos hace unos meses. No quería verle más, pero…

-Cuéntame – se acomodó más en su silla, listo para escucharme.

Bebí un trago grande de sake y me serví más. Tal vez eso ayudaba a refrescar mi memoria de lo que había vivido hace un par de años.

'Había conocido a Sasori una mañana de mi primer semestre en la facultad de medicina. Estaba por completo perdida en la biblioteca enorme a la que había entrado para buscar un lugar pacifico donde leer un libro de anatomía humana.

Fuera en el jardín de la escuela había un festival benéfico en el cual no era obligatorio estar, pero tampoco podíamos irnos a nuestras casas. En ese entonces Naruto estudiaba conmigo, pero él participaba en el festival y yo estaba sola y aburrida.

Así que sin más que hacer, decidí comenzar a prepararme para mi examen que tendría al día siguiente. Y ahí estaba, sentada en la mesa mas apartada de la puerta tratando de aprenderme los 206 huesos, cuando escuché un ruido junto a mí. Alguien había jalado la silla vacía a mi lado y se estaba sentando en ella.

Pude sentir fuertemente el olor masculino en el aire. Un perfume de hombre que me hizo despertar todos los sentidos que se encontraban dormidos mientras yo estudiaba. Inhalé fuertemente un par de veces. No era Naruto, estaba completamente segura.

¿Entonces quien?

Miré discretamente frente a mí, sólo para encontrarme con que todas las mesas estaban vacías. ¿Por qué se sentaría alguien a mi lado teniendo tanto espacio para estar solo? Seria alguien que quería compañía, seguramente. Pero ¿por qué yo?

Decidida miré al chico en cuestión y me encontré con un par de ojos algo así como grises. Cerca. Muy cerca de mí.

No sé hasta qué punto es necesario recordar.

Sólo sé que ese día por alguna razón quise salir corriendo de ahí. Pero claro, me quedé.

¿Salir? Ahora me pregunto por qué no lo hice.

Posiblemente soy masoquista.

-Soy Sasori.

Y después de eso me debí de haber levantado.

-Soy Sakura.

Después de un par de semanas en las que él me iba a buscar a mi salón, él me dijo:

-Seamos amigos.

Realmente eso me rompió levemente el corazón. Más bien, lo fracturó. La realidad es que él comenzaba a gustarme.

Sólo 5 meses de amistad, él y yo comenzamos a salir.

Muy a mi pesar, Naruto y algunos amigos me advirtieron lo mujeriego que era. Pero claro, la muy estúpida de mí nunca les creyó. Terminé enamorándome aun más.

-El no es un chico bueno, Sakura – Naruto me advirtió un día. – Una chica de mi clase me platicó algunas cosas que…

-Naruto, ¿Quién te dijo que las chicas buenas, queremos chicos buenos? – le respondí.

Ahora estaba ligeramente arrepentida de todo eso. Pero en ese momento él era mi todo.

Ambos terminamos nuestros estudios y conseguimos un trabajo en nuestra recién acabada profesión. Le veía cada fin de semana o días que tuviéramos de descanso. Nadie podía disponer de mis días libres sólo él. Los días en los que no trabajaba ya estaban destinados para vernos y salir de citas. Aunque a él no le gustaban mucho las cosas 'cursis' y detalles románticos. Cada san Valentín me llevaba a cenar más por compromiso que por gusto propio. Constantemente me decía lo malhumorado que le ponían las cosas románticas y yo seguía vagamente tratando de que se volviera más lindo y romántico conmigo. Terminé rindiéndome.

A veces le veía harto y fastidiado cuando le llevaba a algunos lugares a caminar o cuando le recordaba de nuestros aniversario.

Una mañana me dijo que se iría a otro país a buscar un mejor trabajo. Yo no lo dude ni un segundo. Le rogué a mi madre que me permitiera irme. Por supuesto, Karin le rogó que me dejase ir. Y finalmente hice mi maleta y me despedí alegremente de ellas por primera vez desde que podía recordar.

En cuanto llegué a Corea, le llamé y discretamente conseguí su dirección. En cuanto llegué y me vio… su cara fue decepcionante. Me dejó pasar y entonces… creo que no fue la bienvenida romántica que soñé en el avión.

Al final conseguimos un departamento para los dos, conseguimos trabajo en el mismo lugar y vivimos juntos cerca de un año. Según yo, estaba en mi máxima felicidad.

Una noche le vi andar sospechosamente por todo el departamento. A pesar de que le preguntaba el porqué de su conducta, no me dijo nada. Mi caprichosa mente se formuló una hipótesis.

Él dando vueltas, queriendo hablarme de algo pero sin conseguirlo… ¡Me pediría matrimonio!... patéticamente eso pensé.

Entonces un día, en el que le vi aún más sospechoso, pensé: 'Llegó el día' y entonces… le descubrí con una enfermera en nuestro departamento pasándosela en grande.

Obviamente en ese instante se rompió mi cafetera que se estrelló en su cabeza, también la licuadora, unos cuantos platos de porcelana y unos cuantos vasos volaron por mi cocina…

Entonces, aparte de darme cuenta de lo idiota que era Sasori, también me di cuenta de lo estúpida que era yo. Estúpida y caprichosa en seguirle hasta donde él fuese…"

-Terminamos. – le dije a Naruto, finalmente. – Sasori y yo sólo terminamos.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, no podía quedarme donde él.

-¿Y volviste?

-Obviamente – asentí.

-Lo siento, pero…

-Naruto… sólo rompimos, como todas las parejas…

-La suya no era como todas las parejas – nos sirvió sake a ambos – En esa relación, TÚ eras la pareja.

-¿Disculpa?

-Deberías ser capaz de admitir que eras la única que se esforzaba.

-Bueno, estaba enamorada y… – lo pensé unos segundos. – Sé que me advirtieron, pero tú más que nadie debería comprenderme. Estaba enamorada y para mí no había nadie más perfecto que él. – Comenzaba a exaltarme – Como si hubiese llevado una jodida venda en los ojos que se me cayó cuando…

Naruto arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué terminaron? – preguntó serio.

-Le encontré en nuestro departamento con otra chica – me bebí de un trago el sake de mi vaso. – Y ya no quiero hablar de eso.

Naruto estaba mirándome fijamente como si se hubiese quedado congelado ahí en su silla. Tenía la boca abierta, tanto que creía poder arrojarle una bola de papel con la completa seguridad de que entraría en su boca.

-Cierra la boca, te pueden entrar moscas.

-Con una chica… ¿teniendo relaciones?

-No, estaban jugando 'twister' en la cama. – Sonreí mentalmente ante mi comentario.

-No estarás hablando en serio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

-¿Qué esperaste para llamarme? Podría haber ido a partirle la cara y…

-No te preocupes, yo misma lo hice – me serví mas sake.

-¿Tú?

-Pues al menos me aseguré de que su cabeza no sea la misma. Ya sabes, cuando me quite del departamento tenía una enorme venda cubriéndole el cráneo.

-Y que buscabas provocarle, ¿un traumatismo craneoencefálico?

-Bueno, no suena tan mal. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

-Yo siempre soy el de las buenas ideas – sonrió ampliamente.

-Pediré más sake.

-Lo haré yo – dijo antes de que siquiera pensara en levantarme de la silla. – Necesito pedir algo más fuerte. Lo necesitamos.

-Mas yo que tu – le vi levantarse hacia la barra.

Miraba fijamente la mesa de billar que estaba a la izquierda de nuestra mesa cuando sentí el bolsillo izquierdo de mis jeans vibrar. Sorprendida saqué rápido mi celular y observé una llamada perdida de Ino.

-Seguramente está delirando o algo así… – me burlé.

Un mensaje llegó antes de que pudiera guardar de nuevo mi celular.

From: Ino cerda.

_Supongo estás dormida. Estoy mareada. Necesitamos salir para que me detalles lo que pasó en la cena. ¿Te agradó Sasuke? Es importante para mí que me cuentes TODO. ¿Salimos mañana?_

.

Quise responderle que sí, pero entonces recordé que Naruto había dicho que me ayudaría.

Que desconsiderada seria, sí saliera con mi amiga, mientras Naruto estuviera en mi casa "ayudándome".

Así que mientras veía a Naruto volver con nuestras copas, le respondí:

_Lo siento, cerda. Mudanza. Necesito ocuparme de esas cosas. Lo dejamos para la tarde, ¿está bien? Duerme, Ino ebria._

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Naruto justo cuando volvía a guardar mi celular.

-Por supuesto – sonreí antes de tomarme el vino.

Cuando mi asqueroso despertador sonó por la mañana, estaba completamente segura de que un analgésico no me quitaría ese dolor de cabeza que me cargaba.

-Apaga esa porquería – escuché una ronca voz a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Y mi subconsciente terminó de despertar en ese instante, solo con escuchar esa voz.

-¿Naruto? – volví la mirada solo para encontrarlo en mi cama, a mi lado y con una almohada tapándole la cara. Aunque eso no me había ocultado para nada el sonido de su voz.

-Hey – se giró dándome la espalda. Bien, tenía su camisa puesta. Me miré. Bien, estaba completamente vestida. No era la primera vez que dormía en el mismo lugar con Naruto. Después de todo, era mi mejor amigo. Pero anoche habíamos bebido de más, no sabía que tanto así que me preocupé en serio.

Me dejé caer agotada en la cama y no sé en qué instante me volví a quedar dormida.

Una canción que no reconocí en ese momento, me despertó. Me senté en la cama cuando vi que eran las 11:00am.

-¿Sabes a qué hora llegamos? – Naruto estaba saliendo de mi baño con su celular en la mano.

-¿A las am, quizá?

-Quizá. Estoy jodido.

-¿Qué pasó? – me froté los ojos.

-Tengo una resaca horrible.

-Igual yo – me levanté y entré al baño.

-Supongo – le escuché responder. – iré a tu cocina a buscar algo de comer.

-Bien – respondí mientras salía a buscar ropa para ducharme.

En cuanto salí de la ducha y me sequé el enredado cabello, bajé a la cocina a buscar algo de comer para poder tomar pastillas o algo.

-Hice sopa – Naruto dijo ante algo que ni siquiera había preguntado.

-¿En serio?

-Y tienes jugo de naranja en el refri, ¿o querías té?

-No, es muy tarde para el té – le sonreí.

-Entonces, creo que deberíamos hacer algo con tu casa. Pintarla o algo.

-Eso creo – me bebí el jugo de naranja de un golpe. Mi garganta seca lo agradeció.

-Espera – suspiró sacando su celular del bolsillo de su camiseta. – es mi jefecito.

-¿Sasuke? – pregunté sonando como colegiala cuando mencionan el nombre de su amor platónico.

Naruto sólo asintió y respondió la llamada.

-¿Si? Claro, con mi amiga. – Me guiñó el ojo – Ella vive en la privada 'cerezos' ¿Por qué? Oh, entiendo. Nos vemos más tarde – colgó. – Es extraño.

-¿Qué?

-Sasuke – hizo una mueca dudando – bueno, así es él – suspiró.

-Ahora, ¿quieres recordarme como acabamos durmiendo juntos? – soné dramática.

-Bueno, después de un par de tragos tu intentaste seducirme… – oh, estaba jugando.

-¿Lo hice? – Soné escandalizada – que maldita soy.

-Jodidamente maldita – sonrió de lado.

-Esto es lo que más extrañé – suspiré.

-Lo sé, jugar por teléfono no es igual.

-Para nada.

-Bien – se acercó a mí y me quitó el plato y vaso vacios. – ¿De qué color quieres tu casa ahora?

-Rosa – me encogí de hombros.

-¿De nuevo?

-¿Qué propones tu?

-Naranja – le brillaron los ojos.

-Ni hablar – dije de inmediato cortándole la inspiración.

-¿Morado, quizá?

-¿Salmón?

-Me suena a comida… ¡Rojo!

-Ni hablar.

-¿Verde?

-¿Qué te parece algo menos extravagante?

-El naranja no lo es. – Hizo un tenue puchero.

-Algo más suave.

-¿Rosa?

-¡Perfecto!

Rodó los ojos.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-Voy a lavarme los dientes y vamos por pintura – le grité.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó confundido.

-No lo creo, atiende, ¿sí? Ya vuelvo.

Él asintió y caminó hacia la puerta mientras yo subía a mi cuarto. Traté de lavarme los dientes rápido por si era mi madre la que había llegado y Naruto tenía problemas. Conociéndole así sería.

Antes de salir me arreglé un poco el cabello y maquillé un poco mis ojeras.

Ya satisfecha con mi imagen, bajé a ver a mi inesperada visita.

-¿Quién era, Naruto? – pregunté entrando a la sala.

-Es…

-Soy yo.

Casi dejó caer la mandíbula al suelo cuando vi a Sasuke sentado en mi sillón con una pose altiva. Como si fuera el dueño de la casa.

-Buenos días, Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alguien se tardó mucho en subir cap :( No me odie, soy universitaria ocupada u_u' espero les guste y me dejen reviews y si no, igual déjenme reviews.

Si saben, no? El twister es el juego ese de las bolitas de colores y en e que quedas enredado…! Bueno, mi mejor amigo cuando habla de sexo dice: juegan twister en la cama… y eso dije: tengo que ponerlo xD

Pronto subiré otro cap. Prometido. Besos y que tengan una buena semana.

:*


End file.
